Not As We Thought
by TheSpice03
Summary: Theresa's brother moves to Olympus and sweeps Atlanta off her feet. How will Archie react? Is Zach really all he seems to be? Will one of the seven change forever? AxOC AxA and some JxT


CHAPTER 1

A high pitched squeal startled six sleepy teens during breakfast. Theresa came barreling into the kitchen with a bright smile on her face.

"Why are you so happy this early in the morning?" remarked a grumpy Archie.

"Well some people actually enjoy the morning dork," retorted Atlanta.

"True but there is a reason I am overly happy," Theresa replied.

"Well are you going to tell us?" Archie asked.

"My Brother, Zach, is moving out here to Olympus!" Theresa answered very enthusiastically. The group was surprised to hear this glorious news, and Atlanta was the first to respond.

"Wow Ter.. That's awesome. When will he be coming?" The other girl in the group asked curiously, her head tilting to the side and the light lit up her skin just so at that angle, and Archie swooned. Atlanta, of course, was completely oblivious to this as usual.

"Next Tuesday! Oh my gosh I can't wait to introduce you all!" Theresa exclaimed, her mind reeling with excitement.

"Aaaaand he isn't going to be really protective.. Is he?" Asked Jay, his brows turned up and furrowed in worry.

"Hey, it looks like Jay is scared of getting beat up by an overly protective brother." Said Harry, to which the entire group, except Jay of course, started chuckling.

"Oh eat your damn eggs." Said Jay and Neil was horrified as Harry took some more eggs which were meant to be his.

"Awww man! Those were _my_ eggs!" Exclaimed Neil in his famous winy voice and Harry shrugged, continuing to eat without another word.

At this, Atlanta quickly announced, "Hurry! Finnish your food before Harry steals _all_ of our eggs!" She quickly scarfed down her food and smiled up at Theresa. "I can't wait to meet him! You have told us all so much about him! I was wondering when you would finally introduce us to him!"

The week went by very quickly in the brownstone. It seemed as though everyone was very excited to meet Zach. When Tuesday finally came Theresa was in her EVERYTHING HAS TO BE PERFECT mode. She kept running around making 100% sure everything was clean and tidy. Jay eventually convinced her to sit down and relax. However she still kept fidgeting.

"Theresa its fine. The place looks great. No one would ever guess seven teenagers lived here," Jay commented trying to loosen Theresa's nerves. She laughed and looked thankfully up at Jay. Then the doorbell rang. Theresa jumped up and ran to the door. She swung it open and immediately a huge grin spread across her face. Suddenly a man swooped into the house, picked Theresa up, and spun her around like a little girl. Theresa laughed and when was put down again exclaimed, "I missed you!"

"I missed you too little sis!" replied Theresa's brother.

"Here let me introduce you to all my friends." She led him into the living room and introduced everyone. "This is Archie, Atlanta, Odie, Harry, Neil and Jay." She told him and in turn everyone waved before Atlanta hopped up to be the first one to talk to Zach.

"So you are Zach! Theresa has told us so much about you!" Atlanta informed him with a wild smile.

"Good things I would hope." Zach replied with a smile and Atlanta had to laugh.

"Oh but only the best!" She exclaimed before Archie came up behind her and grabbed her by the arm, pulling her away slowly as she started to talk both Zach's and Theresa's ears off about the days gone by and filling her brother in quite explicitly about Jay and Theresa, and Archie finally pulled her to the side.

"Atlanta! He literally just got here! Let Theresa and Zach catch up on their own." He told her seriously and Atlanta pouted. "Oh don't give me that! He is _moving_ here, you will get lots of opportunities to embarrass Theresa later, alright?" Archie asked, for once actually sounding sensible. Atlanta reluctantly agreed before she went over to pester Neil by messing up his hair, earning a girly and horrified squeal from the blonde haired teen and an evil laugh from the girl.

"So Theresa how do you like it here?" Zach started.

"It's so great here Zach. I go to a good school and I have the best friends anyone could ever ask for," Theresa replied.

"Well I'm glad to hear it. I was surprised to hear that you moved away. I didn't think you would leave your dad."

"Yeah well its nice being acknowledged. I was lucky if dad stopped working to have diner with me."

"This is true. I always thought him foolish for ignoring you,"

"I wouldn't call it ignoring me though. He was always just throwing himself into his work. Keeping his mind busy… Anyways you have to tell me why you moved here,"

"Well there is actually a job opportunity here at the local police station. To be honest I've been looking for a new workplace for sometime now. Then I saw the position here and I thought of you. I knew it would be perfect," Theresa laughed.

"Oh you always know what to say, don't you?"

"Yes, its one of my many talents," Zach replied deviously. Theresa laughed again.

"So Theresa your little red haired friend, Atlanta? She mentioned something about the boy Jay,"

"Oh don't listen to a word she says. She's crazy,"

"Really? Well I've noticed the boy looking over here, at you, every second at least," Zach stated firmly.

"Come on you goof, lets go join the others," Theresa replied shaking off her older brothers question and leading him over to her friends, making small talk and laughing all night long, feeling happier than ever being reunited with her brother, and sharing good times with great friends.


End file.
